


かわいくない?

by Ranma-sensei (Ranmasensei)



Category: Ranma 1/2
Genre: Humor, Martial Arts, Surprise Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-12
Updated: 2008-05-12
Packaged: 2018-09-06 22:04:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8771065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ranmasensei/pseuds/Ranma-sensei
Summary: Ranma pisses his fiancée off one time too often. Can he survive what she dishes out?





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Legal Disclaimer:**  
>  Okay, y'all know the drill: Characters depicted are copyright of Takahashi Rumiko-sensei, Kitty Films, Shogakukan, Viz Communications, RTL and other companies. I'll return them... I can't afford to cross Tendō Nabiki-sama.

  **Kawaiikunai?**

A Ranma ½ SpamFic by Ranma-sensei

 

"Ranma! Fight back, damn it!" Akane was again 'sparring' with her fiancé, which practically meant she fought him and he would dodge her every blow.

"Nu-uh." Using his superior speed, the pig-tailed martial artist managed to easily dance around the girl's punches and kicks, sometimes only using his left big toe. "No way a slow chick like you's gonna catch me!" he taunted.

"Ranma, you asshole! Stand still and fight me!" It was SO typical. Nobody at home but them, and he just HAD to piss her off! Akane growled, and her attacks doubled in their speed, now snapping and popping in the air.

 _Kuso!_ Ranma had to drop to the floor to evade the blow aimed for his head. _She's gained more speed'n I expected!_ Loosing his balance, he toppled to the floor.

Rolling out of the way of the girl's stamping foot, he quickly scrambled to his feet, facing his opponent. "Aw man, only an uncute tomboy like you would attempt ta hit a guy when he's down."

Akane, already WAY beyond anger, didn't mind giving an answer. Suddenly grinning evilly, she just lashed out at Ranma with her fists, driving him around the dōjō.

When Ranma realized he was being backed into a corner, it was to late. He started waving his arms frantically. "W-Wait! Can't we-Mmmph!"

Akane had suddenly lunged forward, squeezing him into the corner with her whole body, and was kissing him passionately on the lips.

When his body relaxed into the kiss, and his eyes lost focus, the raven-haired girl pulled her lips away from her fiancé's and smiled a little shark-like smile. "So. I'm uncute, hm?"

Feeling something push up against the inside of her thigh, she started grinning broadly. "Not as sexless as you thought, huh?" she stated slyly.

Unable to talk as his tongue had knotted itself, Ranma just shook his head frantically.

"Didn't think so." Giving him a last longing kiss, Akane disengaged herself and started out of the dōjō. She turned around before she reached the door.

"Still think it was a good idea to postpone the wedding?" she stated, winking at her man. Then she opened the shōji, stepped out of the dōjō, and slid them shut with a last smile at the blindly staring Ranma.

**Author's Note:**

> This work, as all ported works, I did not alter in any way to preserve the style I wrote in in the past. Only the title I changed from Western letters to Japanese characters (though I left it intact inside the story).
> 
> I must admit, skimming the story just now before posting was a little painful, as there are so many things I could do better; but I will adhere to my originally stated intention of not altering my older works.
> 
> Original Note:  
> Dunno where that came from. It just sorta popped into my head last night and wouldn't leave me alone, the little bugger. Since I couldn't think of a way to include it in either of my other FFs, I just had to make it a Spamfiction.


End file.
